1st F1F Formula Two PS3 World Championship
The 1st F1F Formula Two PS3 World Championship will be the inaugural F1F Formula Two PS3 World Championship season, which will commence on 3 April and end on 20 November after 15 rounds. The championship will be run to F1F rules. F1 2010 will be the game used and all cars will be of equal pace. Teams and Drivers The Championship was first announced to the members of the Junior championship before also being announced to the members of the Official championship and also others. Car numbers were assigned to drivers as they entered the championship. The only exception is that car no. 13, wasn't assigned. This is because some people find it 'unlucky' so it was decided easier to avoid it altogther unless a driver specifically stated they wanted the number. Only 12 drivers maximum may participate in one race. Which drivers will go into which championships will be decided during Testing Season. After testing season and once sorted into championships drivers will also pick their own cars and also a teammate for the all new Teams Championship. Car Numbers in this championship are assigned with a '0' in front of them so that when a driver from this championship is promoted to the top league, they can still keep car '1' but also have their own number (i.e 01 rather than 1 for the champion of the top league). Testing Season Testing Season started once 16 drivers had signed up for the championship. On the first day of testing another driver signed up bringing the current total to 17. Testing Season began on the 14 March 2011 and lasted for 2 weeks, ending on 28 March 2011, 6 days before the first race. Testing Season took place at the Montreal Circuit in Canada. The plan was that within the 2 weeks all drivers had a chance to post lap times at any point with the quickest drivers at the end being put into the F1 league, then F2 and so on if more drivers sign up. littleboy488 never posted a lap and oORIISEOo never contacted bradley1314 back. As seen from the times below there is a clear split in speed. Due to this bradley1314 decided that everyone down to Asanator would be in F1 whereas the others would be entered into F2. Final Lap Times: Rules After much controversy in the 1st season of the Junior PS3 Championship bradley1314 put forward the idea to appoint a board of Stewards for the new championship consisting of three drivers who do not race in that championship. *The championship will still use the 2010 F1 game for the entire season. *After many 1st corner accidents in the junior championship especially any reported incidents anywhere on track will be looked into by the F1F board of stewards. If there is an accident somewhere the driver who is the cause will be given a chance to give the place back. If the place is not given back and the incident reported both drivers views will need to be studied carefully. Once this is done one of any of these penalties can be applied. There are also stupid penalties given by the game. Any disqualifications cannot be corrected but any penalties will be looked into and possibly reversed. In Game Rules ﻿ Calendar and Race Results All races will start at 10:00am GMT. ﻿ Scoring System Points are awarded to the top ten in each, but only if they finish.﻿ Key Drivers Constructors